Go Back
by EarthTeleport
Summary: 'Aku bertahan disini dan menunggumu untuk kembali pulang.' Hanya sebuah kisah kecil seorang Kim Jongin yang menunggu Do Kyungsoo untuk pulang. Tetap menunggunya walaupun banyak sekali yang menggoda dirinya. Karena Jongin sudah berjanji pada Kyungsoo. A kaisoo fict.


**Go Back**

**.**

Jongin sedang mengerjakan tugas bahasa mandarin ketika Chanyeol datang ke rumahnya tanpa permisi dan mengajaknya pergi ke suatu tempat.

"Kai! Kau sedang apa?" Chanyeol menarik buku pelajaran Jongin dan seketika dia tertawa lebar. "Kau belajar bahasa mandarin? Ayolah, Kai! Itu tidak asyik! Bagaimana kalau kita ke _Club_? Disana ada minuman penghilang _stress_ dan banyak wanita seksi. _Come on_!"

Jongin menatap marah pada Chanyeol dan segera merebut kembali buku miliknya dari tangan temannya itu. "Tidak. Pergi saja dengan yang lain. Jangan ganggu aku!" Ajakan Chayeol di tolak mentah-mentah oleh Jongin.

Ia kembali fokus pada tugasnya dan membiarkan Chanyeol yang sedang mengumpati dirinya dengan berbagai racauan tidak jelas.

Jongin tidak peduli.

.

'_Aku bertahan disini dan menunggumu untuk kembali pulang.' – (Kim Jongin)_

**.**

**.**

Sehun masuk ke kamar _hyung_-nya dengan pelan. Dapat Sehun lihat Jongin yang berbaring di kasurnya sambil memainkan _iPad silver_ miliknya.

"_Hyung_…" Panggil Sehun. Dia duduk di tepi kasur Jongin.

"Ada apa, Sehunna? Kalau kau memintaku membantumu mengerjakan tugas matematika, aku tidak bisa." Tebak Jongin asal, tidak melirik sedikitpun pada Sehun yang sudah mem-_pout_-kan bibir tipisnya.

"Kau menyebalkan, Kai _hyung_!" Gerutu Sehun sebal.

Jongin hanya diam dan masih asyik dengan _iPad_ yang dipegangnya.

"Ini sabtu malam. Dan bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan keluar? Hm, Luhan memiliki seorang teman perempuan cantik yang sepertinya tertarik padamu. Kau mau-"

Jongin mendelik dan menyimpan _iPad_ itu di sampingnya. "Kau memintaku untuk berkenalan dengan perempuan teman Luhan dan mengencaninya malam ini? Setelah itu kau berharap kalau aku bisa bersenang-senang dengannya dan menidurinya. Begitu?"

"YAK! Jangan membentak, Kai _hyung_! Ish~ kau menyebalkan! Aku kan belum selesai bicara dan aku tidak menyuruhmu melakukan hal itu! Aku hanya menawarimu untuk berkenalan dengannya saja!" Sehun berkata keras-keras sambil beranjak berdiri. Memberikan tatapan menantang pada _hyung_-nya.

"Tapi, kalau aku menerima ajakanmu kau pasti akan memintaku seperti apa yang aku bilang tadi, kan? Kau sudah sering mengatakan itu padaku, Kim Sehun!" Jongin tidak kalah membentak. Ia balik menatap sangar _namdongsaeng_ menyebalkannya.

"Tidak. Siapa bilang? Kau sok tau, _hyung_!"

"Dan aku tidak berminat melakukan apapun hari ini. Jangan memaksaku!"

"Aku tidak memaksa! Aku hanya menawari!"

"Baiklah, sekarang kau keluar dari kamarku dan pergilah bersama Luhan tercintamu itu. Jangan bermesraan di rumah!"

Sehun mendecih gusar. Ia melangkahkan kakinya cepat menuju pintu kamar Jongin. Langkah kakinya menghentak kuat dan membuka pintu. "Kau bodoh, _hyung_. Kyungsoo _noona_ sedang berada di Spanyol. Jadi untuk apa kau takut akan ketahuan olehnya? Dia tidak akan tau walaupun kau tidur dengan banyak perempuan disini. Jadi, santailah dan pergi mencari hiburan. Jangan pacaran dengan _iPad_ terus menerus."

BLAM

Sehun buru-buru lari dan menutup pintu kamar Jongin dengan keras. Sehun yakin, sebentar lagi Jongin akan meneriakkan namanya.

Satu…

Dua…

"KIM SEHUUUUUNNNN!"

Benar, kan?

.

'_Aku masih akan dan selalu menunggu disini. Sampai kau kembali, aku akan bertahan. Tidak peduli dengan apa yang mereka katakan.' – (Kim Jongin)_

**.**

**.**

"Ini adalah Zhang Yixing. Dia akan bergabung dengan _club dance_ kita." Minseok mengenalkan seorang perempuan manis berdarah China pada semua rekan di _club dance_.

Jongin, salah satu dari anggota _dance_ hanya mengangguk kecil. Tidak tertarik sama sekali.

"Stt, Kai. Dia manis, kau tau? Kau tidak ingin mengambilnya dan dijadikan mainan?" Kris, seorang pria yang bertubuh lebih tinggi daripada Jongin menyenggol lengan Jongin pelan dan berkata sambil berbisik.

Jongin menggeleng. "Tidak." Jawabnya kecil.

Kris menaikkan satu alisnya. "Kalau untukku, boleh?" Tanyanya masih dalam keadaan suara berbisik.

Jongin mengedikkan bahunya. "Aku tidak tertarik padanya bukan berarti kau boleh mengambilnya. Dia sudah memiliki pacar, dan dia akan bertunangan sebentar lagi. Jadi, jangan ganggu Zhang Yixing." Jongin berucap santai. Ia kembali memutar musik _hip hop_ dan menari dengan lincah.

Kris semakin heran dengan apa yang terjadi pada Kai.

.

'_Aku tidak akan pernah melirik pada perempuan lain karena aku sudah memilikimu.' – (Kim Jongin)_

**.**

**.**

Kai berubah.

Itu adalah kalimat yang tepat yang sedang dipikirkan oleh Chanyeol dan juga Kris. Dulu, Kai adalah seorang _bad boy_ yang sering berganti perempuan dalam satu hari. Pergi ke _club_ malam dan bersenang-senang dengan minuman yang bisa membuatnya menghilagkan penat. Menyentuh beberapa bagian tubuh para wanita penggoda di _club_ atau mungkin saling berciuman panas dengan perempuan yang berbeda-beda.

Berbanding terbalik dengan sekarang.

Bahkan Sehun, adiknya sendiri merasa aneh dan bingung.

_Hyung_-nya sangat berubah. Sifat buruknya hilang dalam sesaat. Sehun tidak pernah menemukan Kai yang malas. Sehun tidak pernah menemukan nilai 20 dalam setiap tes _hyung_-nya. Sehun tidak pernah menemukan _hyung_-nya yang mabuk ataupun merokok dan pulang tengah malam. Sehun bahkan tidak pernah menemukan perempuan berbeda di mobil _hyung-_nya sejak setahun belakangan.

Sehun juga sudah berkonsultasi pada Luhan tentang Jongin. Dan Sehun baru ingat, kalau Jongin sedang menjalani sebuah hubungan dengan seseorang. Tapi, seseorang yang menjadi pacar Jongin sekarang sedang sekolah di Spanyol.

Ada beberapa hal yang masih Sehun tidak ketahui tentang hubungan Jongin dengan seorang perempuan bernama Kyungsoo.

**.**

**.**

"Halo, Jonginie…" Seorang gadis manis tersenyum di layar _iPad silver_ yang sedang di pegang oleh Jongin. Senyuman yang mampu membuat Jongin tenang dan cukup untuk mengobati rasa rindu pada seseorang di seberang sana.

"Halo, Kyungsoo _chagiya_… Kenapa kau baru melakukan _Video Call_ padaku, huh? Menyebalkan!" Jongin memasang ekspresi marah yang di buat-buat, terkesan lucu di mata gadis manis bernama Kyungsoo itu.

"Aku sibuk, Jonginie…" Jawabnya sambil tertawa kecil. "Aku banyak tugas di sekolah. Dan aku hanya memiliki waktu di selasa malam untuk melakukan _Video Call_ padamu. Kenapa? Merindukanku, hm?"

Jongin mengangguk dan tersenyum. Telunjuknya menyentuh layar _iPad_ yang menampilkan gambar _Close Up_ Kyungsoo, tepat di hidungnya. "Tentu saja aku merindukanmu. Pria mana yang tidak merindukan gadisnya yang sedang jauh?" Jawab Jongin.

Kyungsoo terkekeh pelan. "_Nado_…" Katanya manis.

"Sudah makan malam?" Jongin bertanya.

Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya lucu. "Aku sudah. Bagaimana denganmu?" Tanyanya balik. Sedikit membulatkan matanya yang memang sudah bulat itu.

"Aku sudah, hanya saja tidak banyak." Jawab Jongin lemas.

"Loh, kenapa?"

"Aku merindukan masakan yang di buatkan oleh pacarku yang cantik." Keluhnya.

Dan terdengarlah suara tawa halus dari Kyungsoo. "Apa saja yang kau rindukan dariku, Jonginie? Aku pikir kau bisa lari pada banyak perempuan di _club_ malam jika kau mau." Kyungsoo tertawa kecil.

Jongin mendengus. "Aku merindukan semuanya darimu. Baru berpacaran dua minggu, aku sudah harus ditinggalkan selama dua tahun ke Spanyol. Apa itu adil?" Tanyanya dengan sedikit bercerita. Kyungsoo mendengarkan. "Aku sudah berjanji kalau aku akan menunggumu pulang. Menunggu tanpa melakukan hal yang pernah aku lakukan dulu."

Kyungsoo masih setia memasang senyuman manisnya. "Jadi, apakah kau sudah lebih baik sekarang? Kalau kau masih saja seperti dulu, aku berjanji aku tidak akan pernah pulang." Ucapnya dengan raut wajah lembut dan menaungi.

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakan aku sudah lebih baik atau tidak. Tapi, aku sudah berusaha sebisaku dan aku bertahan. Aku tidak pergi ke _club_, tidak mabuk dan tidak merokok, tidak mengencani perempuan lain, dan aku belajar. Aku juga mengerjakan tugas. Nilai pelajaranku meningkat."

Kyungsoo melebarkan senyumannya. "Tidak bohong?"

"Aku tidak berani berbohong padamu."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku takut kehilanganmu."

Kyungsoo memberikan Jongin sesuatu yang tidak pernah di berikan siapapun pada Jongin. Yaitu cinta dan kasih sayang yang tulus sehingga membuat Jongin berubah dan tidak mampu melepas Kyungsoo.

Itulah alasan Jongin bertahan dan terus menunggu Kyungsoo pulang.

"Apakah kau masih akan bertahan untuk menungguku?"

Jongin mengukir senyuman keyakinannya. "Aku berjanji akan menunggumu sampai kau bisa pulang dan memelukku seperti saat pertama kau memelukku dengan sangat erat." Ujar Jongin.

Kyungsoo tersenyum sangat manis dan lembut. Membuat hati Jongin semakin menghangat dibuatnya. "Aku mencintaimu, Jonginie…" Ucapnya.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu lagi, Soo." Jongin mencium layar _iPad_-nya, tepat pada bibir Kyungsoo yang ada di layar itu. "_Saranghae_… Dan cepatlah peluk aku lagi." Lajutnya.

Hanya Kyungsoo yang memanggil nama aslinya disaat yang lain malah memanggilnya KAI. Hanya Kyungsoo yang mampu membuat Jongin hangat dan tenang dengan senyumannya. Hanya Kyungsoo yang tulus mencintai Jongin dengan tulus. Dan hanya Kyungsoo yang dicintai Jongin sekarang sampai nanti…

**.**

**.**

Dan saat itu, Sehun tau apa yang membuat _hyung_-nya menjadi berubah. Dan perubahan itu adalah perubahan baik tentunya.

Jawabannya hanya satu.

Dan itu seorang gadis bernama Do Kyungsoo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**


End file.
